twilightroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Phoenix coven royal Entrance
the new coven entered to Forks they were pale but light-skinned Aliens from the planet Vulcan the yoiung Vulcan female wore only her short Cosplay robes of a short Japanese shirt and a huge Blue bow onto her both feet were ribbons onto her ankles she smelt a Person using her ehnanced senses then walked then her Telekinesis Astral shield burst as a true flame onto her hand the owner was starled by her Golden eyes and her hand flared Don't be frightened of me I Am a Guardian of the Darkness known as a Shimna it is a possessed Demon you are a Vampire yes I Am I Will grant you Eternal life to be with your loved ones your family will mourn and grieve of your passing the Pack witnessed her by granting him a Tiny but Small bite on the neck as he fell down on the floor without a noise oh my god she bit him and his Soul is out from him yes it is Done Honey then they Sensed the Pack with both friends wearing from Vampire Princess Miyu it was the Beta he was a tall but Muscled frozen Shifter who now looked in his 20's or 30's was nineteen years of age was spellbound and Seduced by her looks was built and fit as a Horse he was with the other new pack members then they reported a Shimna dressed in her robes vanished into thin air and we have exchanged our lives to the Guardians of the Darkness What you are Seduced by her powers yes Sam Uley it is true they came from Tokyo, Japan his wife with 8 children were in their own house and she sighted Dawn Read Spier the second in command of the Phoenix coven with long golden-yellow hair and Golden eyes of a Vegetarian vampire wore clothes from her bodysuit Hi Kids I Am your nanny-babysitter we live in the Woods in a Shape of a Japanese warlord's castle you are not Aging of the Blood transferance and you cannot be old never be sick and die you are now our Allies and a Alliance is Forged between of both races with the Humans as well exchanged their blood to us and each of the races with all of Humans around the world broken outside and Became Paranormal humans Evolved aginst their free will and Exchanged their own blood and Forged a blood bond Full-time and True and it's now Law from your Tribe signed a Treaty paper and Printed and handed to the Elders and we now make the Rules and the Laws and we are now your Rulers of the Ancients Billy Black made me it's first ancient Vampire guardian to oversee the beyond the land your twin sister with her husband are residing in La Push, Wshington fully-time with ther 6 children in a house designed for them and remodeled by Esme Cullen Sis yes we are Done they all showed Paranormal powers and all of them resided in the USA Border and brought their Shifters left behind their aging families who suddenly passed away and with us unified the Volturi are Furious of having a huge Coven we must hunt stray Shimna to their doom yes meet my kitten he is Bigger than Normal he is a baby are you cute Meoooooooow! the new member gave out a Sneeze No Thanks I Have Tissues he blew his nose with a violent noise he was very allergic to Cats I Have a dog where is she? Poor Angel you have his puppies Paul! it's Victoria with James's newborn puppies he is the father of his brood her first litter recorded it's 13 puppies What you crazy dog bred on her in season her baby puppies were tested and were very healthiest one Burped ate too much milk from his mother aged to a puppy with the others aged as well were too small opened their eyes and ears too soon then they Barked at the Vulcan women who had a heighten sense of smell Bark! one squeaked out it's baby barks was named with the other named puppies were now 3 weeks old officially and loved to get into such Chaos but into Trouble by Ruining his Formal socks the two were Tugging and all the Sudden a RIP! MY FORMAL SOCKS! You Terran puppies Captain he and his sister tore my own socks by their growing teeth then it Happened Again they were not Aging and their own bodies were killed properly by the Volturi coven but their blood was toxic to them And the Covens safe-guarded them from the Volturi coven who became the Guardians of The Darkness Coven were a very ancient coven of Vampires traveled and were unable to die at all and they Evolved again by Breaking outside of their own bodies and their own paranormal powers were real but true and they were very too strong for them and the Volturi coven were more furious and declared a Martial law onto the Paranormal beings formally humans they obeyed the laws of the both Covens were rival covens then all the Sudden a red string snapped they were the Undead, Immortals, Cold Ones, Ancient ones fortold for a very ten thousands of years who Shined against them and were Gods in Humanoid forms it finally snapped within themselves with gifts forever trapped with the Blood of the Ancients roaring in their veins could mate and breed and signed a deal to Interbreed with Shifters and Humans as well the Hybrid gene pool grew in size and numbers and hordes and crops more of Children by over mating and breeding them it Happened they were over mating and breeding all of the Semen/sperm and finally all of the Women Birthed as very many children Aged then it Finally Stopped at long last the Vampires turned all women into Vampires with their mates from around the World and they Hunted for Animals and fertile members by turning into Vampires themselves after having children their number were hugest but more Largest than them were invited to live in the Woods and resided here then were allowed to Hunt as they pleased by killing all the Animals by draining them alive were now Guardians of the Darkness left behind their families had hybrid children all were teenagers the Animal shifters imprinted and mated while in Heat were male later had more Children all 8 children with the daughter with her mate then it happened a poisonous drug entered their systems all of them Died with the Covens with their allies with the other Coven friends who violently crawled outside and with the Phoenix coven converted into a Drug intheir venomous systems Dawn I Have Venom my first is awakening me I Must destroy the spy BAJOR COSMIC! POWER MAKE-UP! Her hand glowed then grabbed her brooch then a Blazing light was flaming then stood very coldly but with a Emotionless and impassive face Henshin YO! Then suddenly they finally Activated then Screamed out very too Loudest then stood as a Unified Coven senshi team from their mother stars and Kingdoms who declared and elected a royal family and a Counsel of Ancient vampires who held law and the rules of the Neo-White Moon Kingdom Coven were very special vampires trained in Combat and in War then BAJOR DEATHLY SAKURA FLOWER OF PURE FLAMES! BLAZE! Herself held her hand and released her flaming Sakura flame arrow at it's heart then Attacked it NO! It was her Revenge against her first foe who violently burst into flames but became dust huh a Stone yes you fought your yokai yes we are Warriors we hunted imore to the Darkness they powered down as themselves then wore Brooches then they retired in their own beds then morning came with the sun rising in the sky two cats with a kitten were Done mind-meldingh all of them begun remembering of their past lives and had memories of the Crystal era from the 30th Century were over ten thousands of years old altered by the Silver Crystal were not alive no longer were Immortal were like Gods Shining much more than them were very mightiest furious about a Senshi coven and their own mates with hybrid children from young but special mothers and the other Covens converted to Animal blood and Maggie Held her own mirror of truth was Glowing brightly then Screamed out :TAMAR COSMIC! POWER MAKE-UP! Her hand burned grabbed her brooch and transformed into a Sailor Guardian of the Truth and Lies who stood empowered felt her pst life was into her and remembered her youth and transformation Flashed open her golden eyes at them Maggie is a Senshi of Tamar you been reincarnated to us as our adopted daughter our coven grown to 8 only we are now over Ten Thousands of years old but reined yioung but youthful of the Silver crystal made us convert into Animal blood blood were became Vegetarians full-time the Volturi coven heard this were mightiest but more Angriest as before the Light of white Time-Split the Coven into 2 only 2 turning them into Vegetarians with Golden eyes wearing plain clothes with shoes the Twins felt their powers begun remembering it all then Transformed into twin Sailor guardians of Risa and Ioita were now ready to Fight inthe castle the twin siblings awakened with the time-split selves broken outside of the bodies and they fell into Dust and began to Rule after the Volturi were now Vegetarian full-time who joined their coven of unified Vampires had terrifiying gifts of All from the Pagan gods blessed them with their Godly Beauty and Strength and Logic who were their twin siblings all of them desired more Members then Hunted and bit as avery many members all of them who later had children and more of their own members followed and and the final but very lastest children bred out of control but turn them into Vampires declared themselves as The Nero-Volturi coven who had as very much many more children were Hybrids were forced to train as Guards and Warriors for their own families's sake then it was Too late they were a true rival coven then Time rebegun again everything had changed to the both lands were crowded with vampires humand shifters and hybrids and Aliens now lived in unity then a Noise was heard Commander the mounts fell down and their city-state vanished to the North Pole and stole the very all of the corpses and the covens with the Volturi as well be Androids WHAT?! OUCH! OW! It's the males from around the world infertile without all sperm count then they felt Wonderful with Women it happened to the cities towns and high schools and colleges and the very all the people with the Covens 7 of them were mixing up and transforming the very all of them into a Starship then they were into the Starship with the Tribe with their Shifters with their own women and hybrids all and wholly of them were safe and guarded and it kickstarted it's engines then a ROAR! Away from the planet Earth away from the Neo-Volturi coven's cruelist rule to start a off-shoot race of their own then it Broken away all of the Pieces with people aboard fell to their own deaths then it hit Warp Drive but Vanished to a strangest alien star solar system for a longest year-quest to find a planet to live here then a noise was heard it Suddenly entered the Black Hole of the Cosmos the young Vulcan woman was clad from Earth Star Voyager with her zipper little bit low acted like a Visitor from V: The Series wore her Spider silk covering her rank was Commander from the V'Shar force from the planet Vulcan was in command then it finally reached Gilse 581 with land, seas and Land for the off-shoot race then it Crashed very too much/many violent then the Coloniztion began of the planet was too monstrous to live here it spread too fastest and too soon Bella Cullen's families were enslaved but violently killed by the Neo-Volturi took control the planet Earth but the Pets all of them had young Sis! look onto the viewscreen it's Earth forever changed they did this to Earth but we are Trapped in a ghost black hole with no way out from here with Vulcan and Andor and All of the Worlds with more and much many of them with natives and creatures all of them were trapped in here then it Happened it Violently blasted itself Apart way too much of it's lifefore with all of the natives living and dwelling then it never returned to the Space-Time but it appeared in a Changed cosmos 521 years later My Queen! my tests are correct we landed into a Ghost black hole with all planets but two are fused as a supergalaxy I Have brought their Hybrids from their families are Star and Asgard and Zodiac senshi holy moly Pu' you did it Again hoo boy that supergalaxy is going Nova we are Time travelers Stand aside Shrimp Ooooooooooooooof! you are Violent but Brutal what is that No Sir! good we need food now WAH! Darla our child is very upset you pip-squeak ulp you are HUGE! With Bigger muscles I Heard that watch your bad temper on him he is Short shared her size and height and is a total Chicken of our looks who are these Females they have families all of them then it happened Again a BOOOOOM! The Black Hole was gone from history forever and it finally changed mankind's demise from Death but the Cities appeared in cloak the first officer was very muscled but well-built and more toned and fit as a Horse caused more Female vampires to flirt and glamor with charms his mate caught him Talking to women A-Hem! you were with other Women Excuse me he is mated to me yes your skills of Cooking food helped us oh man it's Food and Women men Team! we are Cloaked and the Supergalaxy is Suffering Oy! not Jupiter my mother star yes oh SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEK! Stacey she what fainted I Have it's powers into me this is worse they Stolen the looks of the Volturi are Space vampires Tau Ceti they did this to us and them traveled into time Chronos get us out of here! then a Black light shot it with them aboard wen a BANG! With their own bodies foating into space the Black Hole was nowhere to be found then it finally appeared 246 years later still in cloak they all of them awakened the bodies were Stolen Again into a throne room of a Earth far into their future's future still suffering again and twice again caused as many deaths and changes of the galaxy then they were into Mirrors going into time and space and all the sudden the Sun and the planets went a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Very too loudest and and the Black Hole went a BANG Then a POP! It was Silent no longer and then a sudden Noise was too Violent and then a Noise was heard From the near future to hear our unverse gone yes they are in our Era and Century to alter history what happened we are Alone in Cloak oh my god we are trapped without life or death we are time travelers full-time and we have a problem we are in the 24th Century trapped with no way to our year And it's Starbases merged with the Planets all of them Momma MIA! He was in horror washed over his own face then they all retired and went to bed early.